Changes
by UchihaSora16
Summary: Renee Sora Potter and her brother Harry Potter has gone through some changes. Draco X OC M/F M/M Mpreg preg
1. Chapter 1

_Italics are thoughts._

My name is Renee Sora Potter; most people just call me Sora though. And yes my twin brother is Harry James Potter. And tonight is the eve of our 17th birthday, and as I sat on my bed, the clock slowly turned to midnight. Just then I felt a sharp pain all over my body. The pain grew until I was on the brink of losing my conciseness, when I had a pained scream similar to mine. _Harry!_ Then I passed out

I opened my eyes to a ceiling that I had never seen before. I tried to sit up to only find a hand pushing me back down. Turning to my right, to look at who sat there my eyes widened in shock to who was sitting there. "Malfoy?" I whispered so softly I jumped in surprised when he answered me.

"Hello, Sora," he said gently

"Where am I?"

"You're in my bedroom,"

"Why?"

"You're full of questions today," He smirked

"Don't give me crap Malfoy I just want to know why I am in your bedroom when the last thing I remember was unbearable pain that apparently knock me unconscious!" I shot sharply back at him.

"I'm sorry," he ducted him head in shame. My mouth dropped open in surprise. _Malfoy just apologized to me. _"You're here because you came in to your inheritance on your birthday and you just happen to be my mate."

"M-mate?" I stuttered

"Yes, it turns out that you are a Veela and with being a Veela you have a mate, that's me,"

"How do I know that it really is you and not someone else?"

"Why would I lie about that?"

"We aren't exactly the best of friends Malfoy,"

"I suppose your right. Well tell me you aren't in any pain anymore are you?"

"No," Knowing from Defense last year that that was the way that was the way to tell who your mate was with Veelas.

"Where's Harry, Malfoy?"

"First stop calling me Malfoy, if we are going to make this work you should be able to call me by my first name,"

"Fine, Draco, where is my brother?"

"He is fine, he's with his mate in one of our guest rooms," I sighed in relief. _At least Harry is ok, but I wonder who his mate is._

"Who is his mate?"

"Sorry I can't tell you that that is for Harry to tell you" just then there was a knock and the door and Draco muttered "Enter" Lucius Malfoy entered with a tray that had food and water on it. Draco took that tray and said thanks; he then took the water and handed it to me as I sat up a bit.

"Thanks," I took a sip it helped to relive my throat of its dryness. Lucius walk up to me and pulled out his wand. I back up to the headboard in fear. _I knew that they would kill me the first chance that they got. Lucius doesn't like the idea that I am his sons mate. _I was trembling, until I felt arms surround me and pressed me against a chest, I soon realized that it was Draco. He murmured words of comfort in to my ear.

"Sora, there is no reason to be afraid dad is a healer he just want to check to make sure you are healthy," I was shocked to find out that the cruel-hearted, or so I thought, Lucius Malfoy was in fact a healer. Lucius then cast a few spells on me.

"Well besides being a little dehydration and malnutrition, there is nothing wrong with her,"

"Wait did you say malnutrition," Draco asked in concern

"Yes, it appears so, but I am not sure why she was only out for a few days,"

"Wait a few days," I asked

"Yes, your body was getting used to the changes, now tell us if you know why you would have malnutrition," Lucius replied

"What changes?" Lucius sighed know he wasn't going to get anymore answers from me. Draco then got off the bed pulling me with him towards what I figured was the bathroom. I looked into the mirror to find in fact that I had changed and quite a bit. My hair black had grown from my shoulders to about the middle of my back. I had grown from my measly 5'4 to what I figured were close to 5'11 now, but it was nowhere close to Draco's 6'2. My face had become more angular and I had become more muscular but just enough, and my eyes where now even brighter emerald green than before. In all honesty I was quite a beautiful person. I then glanced to the side to look at Draco and realized that he too had become quite a looker. He had grwn taller and his hair shined brighter. His eyes were almost pure silver now. He then smiled; I was surprised, but smiled back anyways.

"Beautiful," Draco said. It took me a moment to realize that he was in fact talking about me; I blushed and look at the ground. He then walked closer wrapped an arm around me and push my chin up so I could look him in the eye. He was still smiling at me, but there was a small smirk in with the smile. "You are," He then lends down and took my lips with his. I wanted to resist but it was just too wonderful. We kiss deeply for what seems like hours but really it was only a few minutes. We heard someone clear there throat, I turned to see Lucius standing in the door way starring at us with an exasperated look on his face. I blushed and then buried my face into Draco's chest, embarrassed to be caught kissing so passionately by his father.

"Nothing to be ashamed of my dear it is very normal, but I would like to know about this little health issue you have." He said seriously

"Oh ok, but can we got somewhere and sit down," I asked head still in Draco's chest. Not sure if he had heard me I turned to see his back walking out of the room. I looked back up to Draco.

"We are going to head into my sitting room, where there is some tea for us and food for you," I nodded and walked back into the bedroom but then stopped. Draco not really watching ran into me. "Love, why did you stop?" I turned and smiled at the endearing term.

"Well I just realized that I was only wearing pajamas so I was wondering if I could get some real clothes just to look presentable,"

"Of course we can't have the mate of a Malfoy walking round in pajamas," He then walked over to his closet and picked out a shirt, some pants, and underwear. He then brought them back and lay then on the bed. He then proceeded to transfigure them to women's clothing. " That will have to do until we can go shopping for some proper clothing I won't have you ever wearing those rags again, now I will leave so you may get dressed," I wanted to protest to him buying me things but instead settled for thanking him as he left the room leaving me all alone. I then turned and saw what was on the bed. It was some muggle clothing. There was a teal button up shirt that felt as though make of silk. Surprisingly a pair of black skinny jeans . Then I look to see the underwear he had made. They were black and lacey. I blushed as a slipped them on. _They fit me perfectly!_ I then pull on the pants and shirt and they too fit perfectly. _I wonder how he did that. _Forgetting that, I went and looked in the mirror again. It was weird to look at myself. But I shook it off for now thinking back to Draco and his father waiting for me in the other room. I found a brush on the sink and quickly brushed my long hair. Knowing that was the best I could do for now, I walked towards the door that Draco and his father had walked through. I paused, took a deep breath and opened the door.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this new story I will be up dating as soon as possible.


	2. Harry

Harry opened up his eyes only not to find a strange ceiling, but also another body that he was using as a pillow. He groaned at feeling his aching muscles. The other body then shifted, "Harry, are you up?" The voice was male. _Well that explains the hard body._ Harry sat up to see who it was that was there. The male was olive skinned with chocolate brown eyes. He looked very familiar,_ 'Maybe from school'._ The man then smiled up at Harry, "Good Morning, Sunshine,"

"Umm…Morning, who are you?" Harry was really confused.

"You don't remember, do you?" Harry shook his head. "Well, I'm Blaise Zabini and I don't know if you will believe me when I say this but we are Veelas and you are my mate." He said rather bluntly. Harry sat in shock for a moment._ A Veela, Mate, a Slytherin._ "Harry…" Blaise waved his hand back and forth in front of Harry's face.

"I'm Sorry; it is just a huge shock,"

"It is prefect alright if I was you I would have acted the same way I might have even left I wouldn't even have stayed,"

"Why did you stay?"

"Because I know that you are my mate and without you I would be lost, I would die," Harry smiled at his mate confession. He then moved closer and pecked Blaise on the lips, but when Harry tried to pull away Blaise pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Harry let out a moan and Blaise flipped them over pinning Harry on the mattress. Harry giggled a bit, and then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Blaise called out rolling over to sit down and pulling Harry close. Harry eyes then widened at who had walked through the door.

"Sirius, what are you doing here," Harry asked in disbelief.

"Well, hello to you to Harry and I am here because I happen to live here,"

"What I didn't know that we were in Grimmauld place?"

"We aren't Harry this is Malfoy Manor," Sirius said with a smile

"Malfoy Manor, What the Bloody hell are we doing here?" Harry tried to pull away from Blaise but he wouldn't have it. When Harry finally calmed down Blaise explained,

"Harry, Sirius is married to Lucius and because Sirius is your godfather that is why they brought you here. It was a good thing that I was already here otherwise you would have been in big trouble," Harry starred at Blaise, but Blaise kept on talking, " Normally, submissive Veelas like you know that they are Veela before they come in to their inheritance. They have dreams that tell them who their mate is so the transformation is less painful, but for some reason you and your sister never had these dreams," As Harry tried to soak up all this information, Sirius walked over and sat next the Harry trying to comfort him a little more.

"Wow, so you are trying to tell me that Sirius is married the Lucius Malfoy, is there any other surprise that you might just want to drop on me,"

"Well, how about your parents are alive and Severus Snape is your real mother," Sirius chimed in. Harry's eyes widened so much they almost popped out of his head.

"Is that true,"

"Yes it is we couldn't tell you because it wasn't safe for you and your sister,"

"Sora, I totally forgot all about her is she okay is she here too?" Harry asked quickly

"She is fine Harry. Sora is with my son, her mate, at the moment," Sirius smiled

"Your son who is your son, and he is her mate?"

"Yes, he is her mate. I think you can guess who my son is though," Harry thought for a moment then gasped,

"Draco is my sister's mate,"

"Yes, and I hope they are very happy which reminds me I have to go join Luc, so I will see you both later," Sirius smiled and then walked out of the room.

"Blaise?"

"Hmmm…?"

"Is what he told me really true?"

"Of course it is, why would either of us lie to you, especially Sirius,"

"I guess you're right. Can I go see how my sister is doing?"

"I suppose so," Blaise smiled and then stood up from the bed. That was then when Harry realized that he himself had nothing on other then the sheet that was currently covering him. Harry glanced at Blaise who did have some clothes on.

"Well, Harry are we going or not,"

"Yeah, but I was wondering if I could get some clothes,"

"Oh I am so sorry I really didn't even think about it, I was enjoying it was too much,"

"You Pervert!" Harry yelled both embarrassed and happy. Blaise chuckled and walked over to his closet, pulled out a few items and returned throwing them at Harry.

"There I resized them so they would fit," Harry smiled and muttered thanks in his direction. "I will leave you alone to get dressed, when you are done you can come and join me in the living room it is just down the hall to the right," and with that Blaise left. Harry stood from the bed and looked at the clothes that Blaise had given him. There were some black silk boxers, a black t-shirt, and a pair of black skinny jeans. _Wow muggle clothes I didn't even know purebloods owned muggle clothes. _Harry pulled on the clothes and then walked into the bathroom to see how he looked. When looked into the mirror he didn't see himself. He now had shaggier hair, his eyes were now a brighter green, and he was taller close to 6 feet instead of his normal 5'8. His face was more defined, and his muscles were actually there but not too much. He was actually handsome now, not some sickly malnourished child. _Well I guess I should get out there before they start worrying about me._ And with that Harry walked out there door and into the living room, where his sister was with Draco and his parents arguing about something.

A/N: Sorry it took so long I should be getting more out soon because it is summer and no more school. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
